Oscura Intención
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: AU. ¿Por qué Logan Mitchell mató a su propio hermano? [AU de Juego Mental]


«¿Por qué Logan Mitchell mató a su propio hermano?»

Es era la pregunta que se hacen todos, pero lo que nadie sabe es que este crimen fue por una intención que no tenía ni una sola pista de malicia. Todo esto empezó con un corazón roto, el corazón roto de Logan Mitchell. Y para entendernos mejor, ¿por qué no empezar por el inicio, por donde se rompió todo…?

Dar₭◇In†εn† ~~~

Un bello joven de tez pálida y azabache de 20 años llamado Logan descansaba su torso sobre el ataúd de su difunta madre. El chico pálido derramaba lágrima tras lágrima sobre la caja de madera donde ya hacia muerta su amaba madre. Logan no entendía porqué una de las personas a las que más había amado hasta con su alma había muerto, todo iba de "maravillas" en su vida, —por así decirlo— y pasa algo tan horrible y trágico como esto, el joven pálido no entendía que había hecho mal para merecer esto. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y luego unos brazos dándole un gran y reconfortante abrazo. Sintió algo húmedo mojar la tela de su camisa en la parte del hombre. Se levantó un poco y pudo observar quién era, su hermano menor, el cuál tenía 16 años de edad, Carlos. Logan se separó del ataúd de su madre y abrazó a su hermano.

–L-logan, q-quiero irme a casa...– habló su hermano con tristeza abrazando más a su hermano mayor mientras más lágrimas bajaban de sus marrones ojos.

Logan hizo un intento para que su voz no saliera entrecortada a la hora de hablar con el pequeño Carlos, quería ser una persona valiente y fuerte para su hermano. –Tranquilo, Carlitos. Ya vamos a casa.

Logan se separó un poco de Carlos, lo abrazó por los hombros y ambos caminaron al auto. El hermano mayor vio una cabellera dorada y una rosa blanca pasar frente a sus ojos, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con lo suyo. El chico mayor dio un último vistazo a su madre, la cuál ya la estaban enterrando bajo menos de tierra en el cementerio de Minnesota.

Una última lágrima rodó por su rostro hasta morir en la comisura de sus labios...

Dar₭◇In†εn† ~~~

Hacia ya un par de días desde la devastadora pérdida de Logan. Él iba cada mañana después de toda una noche en vela; Logan pasaba todas las noches llorando por su madre, claro que numerosas veces lo ocultaba para que su hermano se sintiera mejor y pudiera olvidarlo, pero él no se sentía bien. Se sentía destrozado, solo, olvidado... pero a pesar de todo lo que sentía... era demasiado cobarde para acabar acabar con su vida, tenía que seguir adelante... por él y Carlos, más por Carlos, él aún era un adolescente y la muerte de su madre junto a la de su hermano no le iba ayudar mucho que digamos en su futuro como una buena persona ciudadana. Por esto y más, Logan tenía siempre que ser fuerte, aunque su corazón estuviera más que echo trizas.

Levantó la mirada para ver por última vez en el día la tumba de su madre. Se levantó del suelo, limpió la tierra de sus rodillas y dejó una de las favoritas rosa de su madre junto a las demás sobre la tumba. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Su cara expresaba una tristeza que era sumamente horrible, era más que obvio todo el dolor que sentía por dentro y fuera. Volvió su cabeza para ver de nuevo a su madre y pudo ver a un chico de cabello dorado con una rosa blanca junto a su madre; Logan no sabía con exactitud que hacia tal joven, pero le era muy familiar, muy conocido... como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, pero ¿en dónde?

Fue ahí donde recordó.

Ese era el mismo chico de cabellera dorada que estaba cuando enterraron a su madre, pero ¿Qué hacia allí? Logan no creía que fuese algo de la familiar, nunca lo había visto antes en las reuniones que preparaba su madre para el Día de Acción de Gracias. Sin embargo, le parecía muy lindo.

Dar₭◇In†εn† ~~~

Logan había entrado al cuatro de su hermano menor con algo en la mano derecha que no debía de utilizarse para las acciones que estaban en su mente. Carlos dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, tenía unas ligeras lineas de lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos y se perdían. Logan no perdió tiempo; levantó el cuchillo y mató a su hermano...

«¿Por qué Logan Mitchell mató a su propio hermano?»

Cuando las autoridades se dieron cuenta del delito cometido por el chico de 20 años, se dijeron a Sí mismos ésta pregunta, pero jamás ni nunca le encontraron sentido o razón alguna. Ellos eran unos grandes hermanos y amigos, no había razón alguna para que hubiera un asesinato con arma blanca. Las autoridades no tuvieron más remedio que llamar al "criminal" para saber cuales eran sus intenciones...

TÚ, el que lee esto, te pido que dejes de hacerlo por un momento y pienses cuáles fueron las intenciones de Logan para que matara a su hermano; tómate tu tiempo cuando tengas una idea razonable, sigue leyendo...

Dar₭◇In†εn† ~~~

–Señor, Mitchell. Sabe usted ¿por qué está aquí?– el joven bajó la mirada. –Bien, le haremos un par de preguntas únicamente y usted las va a contestar con la verdad y de una forma calmada, ¿de acuerdo?– Logan aún cabizbajo, asintió. –¿Por qué mató a su hermano el joven Carlos Henderson?

Logan levantó la mirada y rostro al oír pronunciar esa oración. Él abrió su boca y pronunció la razón y motivo. La policía se quedó boquiabierta, ¿Era esto verdad o sólo un juego? La mirada y cara del chico de tez pálida indicaba que era cierto. Las autoridades de Minnesota se miraron entre sí para saber si alguien entendía el crimen, pero nadie lo hizo...

...

_Logan Mitchell había matado a su propio hermano para que en su funeral y entierro pudiera ver de nuevo al chico rubio..._

_..._

¿Te lo esperaba? ¿Esa era tu respuesta o al menos estuviste cerca o... nunca creías que hubiera sido por eso?...

Dar₭◇In†εn† ~~~

**N/A: ¡Nuevo One-Short! ¡Wii!**

**Quiero decirles primero que... esto es un AU de un juego mental que encontré en Internet, la verdad, ni yo me lo imaginé. Si quieren saber el juego para decírselo a sus amigos o familiar, pueden dejarme en un Review diciendo que les gustaría saber como es el juego o algo así o pueden mandarme un PM.**

**Como siempre los invito a dejar Reviews con sus opiniones sobre el fic. Sé que es muy corto, pero... espero les haya gustado.**

**—Indirectamente Kogan**.


End file.
